


Amencer (Galego ver.)

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Language: Galego
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Mafuyu vai á praia para contarlle a Yuuki que se namorou outra vez.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Amencer (Galego ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este é o meu primero fanfic en galego e é unha tradución de "Dawn", que o escribín orixinalmente en castelán e traducino tamén ó inglés. En fin, espero que vos guste ^.^

Respirou profundamente. A brisa de mar enchéndolle os pulmóns. O son das ondas rompendo e alcanzando os seus oídos coma a máis fermosa melodía. Sentouse. As súas pegadas marcadas sobre a area húmida. Antano foran dous pares de pés, agora só eran os seus. Colocou a guitarra entre as súas pernas e aferrouse a ela. Cos ollos pechados todas as sensacións magnificábanse e as lembranzas acudían á súa mente: un día gris de inverno, un esbirro, unha queixa sobre o mar e dúas mans entrelazadas. Un sorriso brillante e cómplice nun rostro perlado pola suor abriuse paso entre os recordos. Comezou a falar .

"Hai alguén que me empezou a gustar." Un sorriso tímido dibuxouse no seu rostro sereno. "Asistimos á mesma escola e somos do mesmo ano, pero estamos en clases diferentes." Fixo unha pausa para tomar aire. "É serio, pero ten expresións moi divertidas e é moi fácil falar con él. Toca a guitarra e ama a música, coma ti." A súa voz desfíxose nun susurro, Acariciou o mastro da guitarra, que estaba dentro da funa. "Aínda que ás veces é moi despistado. Sabe ler moi ben os corazóns dos demais, pero a meirande parte das veces non sabe ler o seu propio. Tamén é ruidoso e un pouco toxo... Lémbrache a alguén? Aínda que sempre din que non teñen nada que ver..." Unha pequena risa escapouselle da gorxa, pero o seu rostro ensombreceuse de novo. "Ata que o coñecín nunca pensi que podería vivir de novo. Aquel día o meu corazón deixou de later... E entón apareceu el e os latexos empezaron a ser cada vez máis fortes... E tiven medo, porque o amencer estaba a chegar e ti non estabas ahí... Agora doume conta de que, pase o que pase, ti sempre estarás ó meu lado, protexéndome neste novo amencer." Tragou o nó que se lle formara na gorxa e respirou profundamente. Decidido, púxose en pé dun salto e comezou a camiñar cara ó paseo. Os primeiros raios de luz comezaron a iluminar a praia, os seus tons vermellos e violáceos reflexándose na inmensidade do mar,


End file.
